1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved funnel for use in filling a fluid storage container. More particularly, the present invention relates to such an improved funnel having a core member disposed within a funnel stem, the core member being operable to seal the funnel temporarily to prevent fluid flow therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Funnels have been used in filling fluid storage containers for many years. However, problems are still often encountered with the prior art funnels in that it is often difficult to tell how much volume will be required to fill a fluid storage container, and consequently a user of a prior art funnel would often over fill the container and become aware of this only when fluid spillage occurred. In particular, this problem has been present in the filling of gasoline tanks with gasoline in devices such as lawn mowers, snowblowers, and the like. Heightened awareness of environmental issues makes it desirable that wholesale spillage of gasoline be avoided whenever possible, both to preserve energy resources and to preserve air quality. In addition, measuring devices such as measuring cups are known, but fail to provide precise measuring when needed. Graduated cylinders and the like provide more precision, but are somewhat cumbersome to clean and are not available to the average consumer.